Coming Out
by rachybaby
Summary: The Marauders have no secrets so Sirius and Remus have something to tell James and Peter, how will they take it?


**Coming Out**

The Marauders were all sat together in their dormitory, James was writing a potions essay, Peter was reading his defence textbook, Remus was reading a new book his mum had sent him and Sirius was lounging on Remus' bed his head on Remus' stomach secretly reading the book along with Remus.

James sighed and threw down his quill; "I need a break" peter looked up from his textbook.

"Kitchen trip?"

"No, Padfoot break out the alcohol, Moony hand over the chocolate" said James looking over at his friends on the bed opposite his.

"Get it yourself" said Sirius while Remus just gave him a look that said; 'You want _my_ chocolate?!'

"Why do I have to get it?" whined James.

"Because you want it and I'm comfy" James and Peter gawped at him while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Did you just say you're comfy?" asked James.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Your laid on moony! That's my point!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"What can I say, I'm soft and cuddly" said Remus and James gave him a look of disgust before getting up to pull out the hidden box of alcohol.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were gay" Peter started laughing while Remus and Sirius exchanged a silent look, Remus nodded and Sirius sat up while Remus closed the book.

"James, sit down" said Remus and James looked at him.

"What?"

"Sit down" James gave him an odd look, grabbed a bottle a butter beer before sitting on his bed. Peter stopped laughing and looked at his friends apprehensively, "It's about time we told you" said Remus.

"Told me what?" asked James before taking a swig of butter beer.

"Well you know that I told you last year that I'm gay?" James nodded.

"Yeah…oh god you don't fancy me do you?!" Sirius and Remus roared with laughter, "I'm gonna take that as a no".

"Yes Prongs that's a no" laughed Remus.

"Oh good, no offence"

"None taken" chuckled Remus, "But as I was saying, you know that I'm gay and well…" he looked at Sirius.

"So am I" said Sirius.

James and peter looked at each before collapsing into fits of laughter and Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Er…what's so funny?" asked Remus.

"Great prank guys! Shame it wasn't believable" laughed peter.

James stopped laughing and stared at him along with Sirius and Remus.

"Pete, you are an idiot" he turned to Sirius I Remus, "I kinda guessed Padfoot, I mean you've been lying on Moony since we first became friends and you didn't stop when he told us he's gay so I kinda guessed you were too, just too chicken to tell" Peter stopped laughing while Sirius and Remus stared at James.

"You knew?!"

"Yes, just one question, are you two dating yet?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other, this was not how they thought James would react.

"Yes we are" said Remus slowly.

"Good you make a good couple can we start drinking now?" said James with a gin.

"Er…yeh…ok…" muttered Sirius.

"Hang on! Prongs what the hell is wrong with you?! Sirius just told you he's gay and then we told you we're together and you're all happy about it while Peter's in shock!"

"Yeah and?"

"Well it's just…we thought you'd freak out" James laughed.

"You're kidding? I've been going mental waiting for Sirius to grow some balls and come out and admit he's gay so you two can date!"

"WHAT?!" it wasn't just Sirius and Remus who had shouted but Peter too and they all looked at him.

"What's wrong Wormtail?" asked James.

"I…er…is this a prank? Because it's not funny!" James rolled his eyes.

"No Wormtail this isn't a prank"

"Oh, ok…er…I need cake" and with that he got up and left.

"Ok, he took that well" muttered Sirius.

"He'll get over it" said James, "So come on how long you been holding out on me?"

"Two weeks" said Sirius with a grin and James scowled. "Sorry Prongs but we thought you'd freak out".

"No way! So come on, is it any different from being with a girl?" Sirius and Remus shared a look of confused concern.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with James Potter?!" demanded Sirius and James laughed.

"I'm winding you up!"

"Oh, good. You had me scared for a second there" James grinned.

"Good" Sirius glared at him.

"You're dead Potter!" and he leapt off Remus' bed and onto James' pinning James to the bed.

James let out a girlish squeal, "Moony help me! control your mutt!" Remus laughed.

"You're on your own Prongs".

James looked up at Sirius who grinned and then kissed him before letting him go and rejoining Remus on his bed. James sat up not speaking from the slight shock he was in before; "EW! YOU KISSED ME!" wiping his mouth on his sleeve before running into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Sirius and Remus fell backward onto the bed laughing.

"That was brilliant Sirius!"

"I know" they grinned at each other before kissing.

"Oh behave!" said James from the doorway with his toothbrush in his hand.

**A/N: Hehehehehe! I amuse myself! Review?**


End file.
